Dry tears
by ZeldaxVocaloidxx
Summary: Rin Kagamine isn't a normal girl… She had a difficult past. After all she's been through; she tries to commit suicide… But a man appears in her life and changes it forever… Story has been abandoned, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit like Rin's diary...Hope you enjoy ^^**

**Rin's POV**

_Friday morning_

Oh great! I've forgotten my history homework at home! Great! I'll have another restraint… But hey, it's not so bad; it's not the first time! There's also the time I forgot to make an oral presentation and I didn't do anything… Well, we can say that, the teacher, well he wasn't so happy…

Rin Kagamine, 16. I like to read and draw. Well that doesn't mean that I good at it.

My parents died in a car accident and only my twin brother and I survived.

I don't really remember, because I was only like five years old…

After that, my brother, Len Kagamine, and I lived alone in the house, because we had no family anymore.

We didn't have so much food, but we worked hard every day to be able to eat…

But when we were about 12 years old, my brother disappeared…

I don't really like to talk about that...

Anyways, I have a boyfriend, he really is kind! We've been going out for at least 2 years! ... And I love him so much! I can't imagine myself without him.

Okay, back to my history homework! Yesterday, I was doing it at the last minute, and I forgot it in my office this morning! You know, that awkward moment when you actually did your homework, but forgot it at home… So yeah, I'm gonna have a restraint, as usual... because you can say that, I often forget my homework at home…

* * *

_In class_

"Ms. Rin Kagamine?" I heard my history teacher asking with an angry voice.

"Yes ma'am?" I answered. My teacher went to my desk and looked at me with an angry eye.

"Where is your homework that I asked to return today? Your dog ate it? Or your grandmother died? I'm tired of all this shit! You don't care about all the work I give you! This is not the first time it happens and you're even good in history this year!" She yelled at me in front of everyone.

_That bitch, saying this in front of everyone!_

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I really did my homework. I just forgot it on my desk, at home." I replied. Well, it was true.

"And you already knew that your homework wasn't given today, you would have a restraint! So come into my office after the school has 3:30." She yelled at me, returning to her desk again.

"Yes ma'am." I sighed.

"Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!"

_Oh no! My phone! In class! Ouch, I think it'll go wrong for me!_

"RIN KAGAMINE, GET OFF OF MY CLASS IMMEDIATELY AND GO TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE! NOWWWW!"

* * *

"Rin Kagamine, why did Ms. Nanami send you into my office today?" The principal asked. Yes. The principal.

"Um, I think it's because I "forgot to do my homework" and because my phone was ringing during the history class" I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Well... Is this is the first time it happens?" He asked, sighing.

"That my phone rings, yes sir." I honestly answer.

"I understand. I'll confiscate your phone for a week and you will return take it back yourself, ok?" He looked at me in the eyes.

"Okay, sir."

"Come on, get out of my office and go have fun with your friends, the bell will ring soon and it will be the dinner break." He smiled.

"Thank you sir!"

* * *

**Please read! Hi! X3 So this is my second Vocaloid fanfiction ^^ Nothing much happens in that chapter… Just proving that Rin is a rebelled girl and don't do her homework's, but has a good relationship with the school principal XD Sorry for mistakes, my first language is French and I'm still struggling with my English XD. Btw, please R&R! Oh and~ in that fic, do you want Len and Neru as lovers or just as friends? Vote now in my profile! See ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin's POV.**

"Hey Rin?" I heard Teto saying, running to me with all her school stuff in her hands.

"What?" I asked.

_Teto Kasane is my best friend since… forever! She's always here for me when I need something. She's really easy to talk too!_

"Hahaha! You're really in trouble!" She said, laughing. "Ms. Nanami really didn't look happy!" She continued.

"Yeah, I know..." I sighed.

"Are you ok? You don't really look ok... What did the principal to you?! Did he do something bad to you?" She said, ready to fight someone.

"No, no! Everything is going really well!" I said, trying to smile.

She looked at me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" She said, sadly.

"Yeah!" I said, with a smile on my face.

We walked a bit to my locker. I then heard someone yelling my name.

"Oyyyy! Rin!" It said.

"Huh?" I said. I turned myself and saw my super boyfriend who was walking to me. "Mikuo!" I said, jumping to his neck.

_Mikuo Hatsune is my boyfriend! I love it so much; I can't imagine my life without him! He has beautiful blue eyes with teal hair! He is super friendly with everyone, and super social! He's smart, awesome, sweet, caring and really nice! Like I've already said, we are going out for almost 2 years!_

"Mikuo! What are you doing here?" I asked him, all exciting. I wasn't expecting to see him that day.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have to talk to you after class" He said, with a sincere smile. I leaned my head down and sighed.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of this... After class, I can't… I have to go to Ms. Nanami's office." I regretfully said.

"What? This is the third time since we're dating!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" I sadly said.

"… Okay then, I'll wait for you!" He said, giving me a little kiss on the forehead. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Mikuo smiled and started to walk in the opposite direction of Teto and I. Teto gave me a little punch on my arm and smirked.

"Wow, it seems to go well between you two! I'm happy for you!" Teto said, giving me a wink.

"Thanks... but I think he's acting strange lately." I said.

"You think so? I see no difference!" She replied.

_Yeah… I think that Teto is also acting strange lately!... I'm not sure... Maybe I'm wrong…_

"See you after school?" She asked, then hugged me.

"Yeah! Bye!" I replied.

_After classes_

"Bye Teto! Bye Asuna*! See you next Monday!" I yelled at my friends.

"Bye girls!" Teto said, waving her hand at us.

"Bye Rin! Oh and, don't forget! We have an oral presentation on Monday!" Asuna said.

"Oh yeah? Really?! Oh shit! I totally forgot that! Oh and, an oral presentation on what?" I nervously asked, scratching my head.

"Hahaha! You're so funny Rin! It's on a person who means a lot to you!" Asuna replied to me, laughing.

"Oh yes, I remember! Thank you very much! Bye!" I shyly replied.

"Bye! Oh and, good luck for tonight, with Ms. Nanami!" She laughed.

"Nothing's funny!" I yelled.

And then I went to Ms. Nanami's office. I walked awkwardly to her class's door. I'm hardly had the time to knock, and the door opens. And this is rs. Nanami who's at the door. I entered the class as usual and I sat a desk.

"I have something to tell you, Rin Kagamine." Ms. Nanami started. She was sitting on her desk and was looking at me with those same creeper eyes.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked, nervously.

"You are suspended from the school till the end of the year. All of the teachers and the principal were talking and the final decision is to suspend you. Your behavior and your laziness is insupportable, and it was getting on my nerves. You have THREE days to pick up your all stuff." She seriously said.

_What? It can't be real…_

"…But… There must be a mistake… It can't be…"

"There's no mistake. I'm sorry. Your parents must take your works to do during your stay."

"I… don't have any parents…"

_I felt the tears rise to my eyes._

"Well, someone in your family will. You, you can just come and get them for yourself!" She yelled at me.

"O-Okay… I will… come to get them…" I cried. I tried to hide my tears from the teacher.

"Now, get out of my office. I'm done with you."

_And I left without saying a word. My life is ruined. I'm so stupid... How... Am I really suspended from the school? For the whole year? Aren't they going a bit too far? How…_

Out of the classroom, I bumped into someone. When I looked up, I immediately recognized Mikuo.

"What's going on Rin? Are you crying? Everything's okay?" He asked, worrying about me.

"Yes, yes. Everything's okay." I lied.

I prefered not to tell him now. I was too in shock.

"Well… since you're already here, I'll tell you what I wanted to tell you. Emm… SOMETIMES! N-no. I… I Teto out with... Oops I mean… Ashhh! Teto and I are going out! I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't have the courage to tell you… I am sorry. You're a beautiful girl but I see you more as a friend... you know?"

...

…

…

What.

"… So… I was nothing to you? An old sock? You don't love me for real? And with my best friend?!" I yelled and cried in front of him. I looked at his surprised light blue eyes.

"No, you're more than just a sock for me! I really loved you! It's just that I loosed interest in you, and then I fell in love with Teto... I'm so sorry Rin!" He yelled at me. Why is he angry at me!?

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I slapped him in the face and ran away. Mikuo, who was in shock because of my slap, didn't do anything.

I ran onto the roof of the school. First: suspension. Second: My boyfriend dumping me for my "best friend". I can't live like that, I've lost my family, and it was my fault. I jump off the roof of the school. I never wanted to live. I've always lived the most pathetic live. What's the point of living if you don't have any friends, family, people who loves you ... I lost everything I had.

***Asuna: Okay, okay, I'll explain who she is. At first, I've made this story mixing some animes and Vocaloid. So this is "who was playing who" **

**Rin Kagamine: Arisa Tsubasa (From the manga **_**Arisa**_**) and Rin Kagamine. They were both the same person.  
Mikuo Hatsune: Kaito Rei (From **_**Mermaid Melody**_**)  
Teto Kasane: Atsuka. I created that one :D  
Asuna: (From **_**Negima!**_**) I kept her.  
And others… I'm just too lazy to write them c:**

**Forgive me for my English and~! Please READ AND REVIEW! :D Thx XD**

**As you can see, I deleted the little note, which means that I will continue it. Thank you my wonderful readers! :)**


End file.
